Mounting of a toilet seat and cover to a toilet bowl can be a difficult task when the bowl is located near a wall or cabinet, or in an otherwise cramped location. The location of the toilet bowl may render it practically impossible to position tools beneath the toilet bowl for tightening hardware used to affix the toilet seat and cover thereto. Further, since the mounting of the toilet seat and cover may tend to loosen somewhat over a period of time, similar problems are experienced in retightening the assembly.
A further problem sometimes encountered in mounting a toilet seat to the bowl results from the lack of uniformity in the size of holes provided in bowls for mounting seats. Although a mounting arrangement may be suited for one range of hole sizes, the arrangement may be unsuited for use for mounting in holes which fall outside that range.
For example, commonly assigned co-pending application Ser. No. 120,133, filed Feb. 11, 1980, illustrates a toilet seat mounting arrangement operable from the seat side of the bowl. While this arrangement may be effectively fitted to a mounting hole within a certain size range, adapting it for mounting in a hole having a size beyond this range may require attachment of a relatively larger nut to the bolt of the fastener assembly. Naturally, this detracts somewhat from the versatility of the arrangement, requiring that a larger variety of hardware be made available to provide for mounting toilet seats to bowls having mounting holes of diverse diameters.